


Cupcakes

by fanoftheimagines



Series: Prodigal Son Fics [3]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines
Summary: When JT tells you Malcolm had a bad day, you decide it’s up to you to cheer him up – with baked goods, of course.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Reader, Malcolm Bright/Reader
Series: Prodigal Son Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674196
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: 22. “You made me cupcakes?”  
> Reader Gender: Gender Neutral  
> TW: N/A  
> A/N: I love Malcolm, but he really needs to take care of himself more. Also, this started as something lighthearted and ended up sad.

Worry danced in your gut. Your hands were sweaty with anxiety. With the box held firmly in one hand, you dried your palm on your pants. _Deep breath_. Hesitantly, you knocked on the door.

 _What if he doesn’t like this? He doesn’t normally eat much_. You took another deep breath.

Before you could spiral back into your thoughts, the door opened. Malcolm’s bright eyes met yours. He smiled widely when he saw it was you.

“Y/N! What are you doing here?”

Your cheeks went hot for a second. “JT told me you had a pretty bad day today, so I thought I’d cheer you up.”

He raised an eyebrow. “JT said that?”

You chuckled. “He likes you. He may not show it, but he does.”

“Come on in, then.” He said, opening the door wider.

You walked into his apartment and stopped just before the kitchen. Of course he had a really nice apartment. Malcolm practically oozed sophisticated and rich, even when he didn’t try to. “I brought you some stuff I hope’ll help.”

“Really?”

You nodded and held out the medium pink box in your hand. “I know you don’t eat much, but…”

Malcolm took the box, curiosity painted on his features. He lifted the lid like he was opening a treasure chest. His eyes widened when he saw what was inside. “You made me cupcakes?”

“Uh, yeah. I didn’t know what flavors upset your stomach, so I just went with vanilla so it’s mild.”

He looked down at the cupcakes stunned. His mouth was open slightly and his eyes were wider than usual. “That’s thoughtful.” He whispered, more to himself than you.

“Well, someone has to look out for your happiness. I figured since I never see you doing it, I might as well try to make you feel better myself.”

He smiled up at you. “Thank you, Y/N.”

“What are friends for?”

“We’re friends?” He asked, his voice cracking.

Your heart broke in your chest. “Of course, Malcolm. How could I not consider you a friend?”

His face screwed up slightly. “I’m not used to having friends.”

Your breath hitched and your heart hurt as his words. Carefully, you took the cupcakes from his hands and set them on the nearby countertop. Then, you walked back over to him. “Can I hug you?”

The second he nodded, you wrapped him in your arms. “I’m so glad to be your friend, Malcolm.” He hugged you tighter. _How long has it been since someone hugged him?_ “You deserve to be happy, and as your friend, it’s my job to help with that.” You squeezed him, then pulled back and held his shoulders. “You’re smart and sweet and funny. You’re amazing, Malcolm. Of course I’d want to be your friend! How could I not?”

A wide smile spread on his face and he laughed. “Thank you, Y/N. Really.”

“I’m here any time you need me.” You smiled, happiness almost boiling over in your chest.

“Now,” He jumped away and practically skipped to the cupcakes, “cupcakes!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).  
> [Click here](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/641870052684185600/if-you-enjoy-my-writing-and-want-to-support-what-i) to find out how to support me.


End file.
